Prior art sealing grommets have comprised relatively massive, solid, hemispherical components of a flexible material, such as rubber. The component would be provided with a groove for engaging the automotive vehicle fire wall and an extending flange preventing pull-through. Such grommets frequently required a setting force of up to 75 lbs. As the engine compartments of modern vehicles becomes more and more crowded with electronic components, it becomes more difficult to find the room necessary to be able to exert such pulling force.